french_song_contestfandomcom-20200216-history
French Song Contest 18
|venue = Le Phare|supervisor = French ESC|caption1 = Slogan : "#MEOW"|cities = 30|returning = |system = ESC style|withdrawing = |winning_entry = Damn Cool Skip The Use|image2 = Skip The Use - Damn Cool}}Previous edition : French Song Contest #17 Following edition: French Song Contest #19 ---- The eighteenth edition of the French Song Contest is held in with the victory of the DJ Michael Canitrot with her song "Sucker For Your Love"'' in the . An amount of 30 cities are consequently competing this edition, it's 1 city more tan the previous edition. The edition see the returns of popular cities like the or . But also the withdraws of the host of the previous edition & the double winner . Two semi-finals of 14 & 15 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join the final. But unlike the 17th edition, there's no second chance to be in Grand Final. won the contest with 153 points. finished at the second place with 140points. took the bronze medal with 133 points. Slogan & logo The Supervisor has decided to give a complete tribute to the last winning song and his videoclip... The ginger cat ! From the hair to the paws, through his cry... the 18th edition wants to be fun, with laughs... as each music party would be. Local Selections (NF) '''By videos :' * The host decide to held the second edition of "Road to Glory" to determine who will sing at home ! After few days of votes, it decide that's David Guetta et Faouzia who will repsent with the song "Battle". * decide to held an edition special Rock to the Local Selection Une chanson pour.... Agen will bring his rock side with the song "Damn Cool" by Skip The Use. * held the new edition of The Golden Baguette to determine who will sing in Chambéry. Igit was chosen with the song "Joie". * make his return in the compeition and held the 6th edition of "Final Destination" ! The 1st of November was announced it's FANEL '''who will represent the city with the japenese song "Mén" * held the 2nd edition of "Une Voix en Or" and choose to keep their hopes to the shoulders of the song "Je Veux" by '''Nilusi. * decide to create a brand new LS called "En Bonne Voie". 3 acts was in competition with the goal to represent the city, but the duet''' Odyssey / Amara Abonta was the winner and will sing "Fly" on Le Phare's stage. * held the 2nd season of "Le Bon Choix" where 5 acts was in competition. With 122 points, '''Richard Orlinski & Eva Simons took the lead and will represent "the city of french royalites" with the song "Heartbeat". * held the new season of "Laisse-toi sourire". This is through 2 semies and one Grand Final than the choice have been made. Izïa won his ticket to the French Song Contest and will sing "Trop vite" in Chambéry. By Polls : * held a battle with 4 differents artists, with one semi-final and one grand final. The crown has been taken by the sisters AÖME. They will represent the french islands with their last song "Seul à seul". * has decide to compete with the band The Sunday Sadness. But the choice of the song has been given to the audience called "The Sunday Sadness: Our Song For Perpignan", and after 5 days of votes, the band will song "YAYAYA" in Chambéry. Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final 6 are French, 4 are in English, 3 are in this both languages & 1 is in Japenese. Second Semi-Final Out of the 15 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fifteen songs competing in this semi-final 8 in French, 5 are in English. 's song is in french wth english chorus and 's song is made with imaginary lyrics. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 15 cities fought to win the seventeenth French Song Contest, the fourteen qualified cities from the semis-finals & the host . Category:Editions